House of Anubis House of Backfire
by hoachic12
Summary: Nina returns but not in an expected way. The question is why now why come back at all and in the middle of term? Sparks will fly freindships will form and will b broken main couples are; Peddie FABINA Neddie Joyrome Mabian this story is incomplete :)))
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe this I'm finally going back oh I've missed it so much! I grab my things and head for the taxi 10 hours on a plane finally over but it was all totally wroth it. The drive isn't long and I get here sooner than I thought. I stand outside the house just like I did when I first arrived. As I go to open the door a girl comes up behind me "where have I seen you before?" she asks. I shrug and then she stares again "no way you're NINA" she screams and grabs my hand "yeah.." I say a little scrared by it all. When we finally she turns and smiles "the whole house missed you especially Fabian" she says excitedly I wonder should I remember her hmmm.. "oh I almost forgot I'm KT I came here last year and it was very exciting as you can imagine" she laughs winking at me I nod but really I don't care all I can think about is Fabian. "you don't talk much do ya?" KT asks I shake my head although everyone who knows my knows I could talk for both England and America (obviously). After being dragged through the house I finally see him there he is I missed him so much then it happened... 


	2. Chapter 2 House of Pain

I'm so happy to hear Fabians voice. I can't really talk to him becuase everyone's asking me questions. Victor walks in booming for us to be quiet he asks for me and Eddie to go to his office. "Now you two" he beginns me and Eddie stare at eachother in confusion. We're finally out and can I just say I'vw never been so freaked out me and Eddie haven't spoken since. "Neens are you sure you're ok?" Fabian keeps asking I nod but he knows I'm lying. I sit there awkwardly staring over at Eddie. Then I get up and leave becuase I can't just sit there. I hear a voice call to me "Nina...Nina..." the voices keep whispering I know it's the house but I'm too scared to move. Suddenly I see a figure I keep screaming but it's like no one can here me. "SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE ANYONE GUYS!" I scream and scream and keep screaming. Finally Fabian and Eddie run in Fabian looks green and Eddie.. The figure starts laughing "quite protective aren't we Osirian" the figure laughs suddenly Eddie fell to the floor and the figure slowly disappears "EDDIE" I scream Fabian runs over to me "he's not breathing" Fabian yells I can't breathe I feel my body weakening Fabian runs to get help. I see a blur I realize it's Victor I feel myself slowly drift away. I wake up inside the grass outside the house "where's Eddie?" I ask in a pannick. "Nina it's ok he's gunna be fine ok you'll both be fine" Fabian says but I think he's trying to reassure himself rather than me.. 


	3. Chapter 3 House of Attack

It's been 2 hours since the whole incident happened I'm really scared not just for Eddie but for me too. I'm just wondering who it was why is it attacking me and Eddie or Eddie and I , I should say. "Neens are you feeling OK" Fabian asks for the millionth time. I nod but I don't say a word "Nina you have to say something Victor is going to want to know what happened if he doesn't know already that is" I know he"s right but I just can't bring myself to say anything. Fabian is gone now and it's just me and KT she suggests that we watch a funny movie to cheer up. We decide on The Hangover she puts it in her laptop and it starts to play. Unexpectedly I get a vision it's of me in the woods and I'm running from the figure that was after me awhile ago suddenly it goes dark I hear a scream I come out of my trance to find a trail of blood and KT's gone! "KT!" I scream I can't find her I run downstairs freaking out I run to Fabian and tell him EVERYTHING! He runs upstairs KT is sitting there and the blood is gone? I don't get it what's going on "WHAT THE HELL KT?" I scream Fabian stares at me like I'm a lunatic. "Nina I think you need some" KT beginns but Fabian finishes "some sleep" he says glaring at KT but I know exactly what they mean. When I finally find out that Eddie is over at the school I decide we NEED to talk. "Nina are you OK?" He asks as if nothing happened "we need to talk" I say he stares at me wide eyed "about what?" He asks "us.." He looks worried "no I mean the figure attack and stuff" he nods a little smile creeps up on his face. I know exactly what he's thinking I say a little "sibuna" I say he smiles "why not?" He says casually. As we get closer to the house I feel myself weakening "what's happening" I ask as I start to shake Eddie stares from me to the house "wait here" he says and runs towards the house while I sit there but I'm not alone the figure appears "you are weak girl" the figure laughs I feel pain in my head "STOP IT" I scream then things go blurry. I see the figure turn around my eyes come in to focus I see Eddie , Fabian and the gang run towards me I try to warn them I try to scream nothing comes out now I know I'm done for... 


End file.
